


Catch Up

by Hino



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, I wrote this ages ago so lets see what happens, It also has a minor character from the Smissmas comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you meet friends in the most unexpected of places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Up

“Excuse me, may I sit here?”

Jack looked up from his paper to see the man before him. They looked young, maybe early forties, although they could be older if the lone grey streak in their hair was anything to go by.  
“Feel free.” Jack flashed a smile and motioned to the chair, watching as the stranger took a seat. “Name’s Jack.”  
“Adrien.” The hand was taken and shaken, smiles exchanged. “Pleasure to meet you.”  
Jack nodded in response. “Likewise. So, what brings you to this little cafe so early in the morning?”  
“I’m an early riser,” Adrien answered. “I got used to rising with the sun many years ago and now it’s stuck.” He laughed softly, reaching for a cigarette. “Do you mind?”  
“Not at all.” Jack waved a hand and Adrien took the chance to light the stick, slipping it into his mouth. “I thought I’d get some breakfast in before work. Guess where I work.”  
Adrien raised an eyebrow. “In a company?”  
“Not at all.” Jack grinned and Adrien leaned back slightly. “At a Mall Santa Training Facility.”

There was a laugh and his cheeks began to brighten. “It’s funny, because when I was a kid, someone blew one up and that ended up leading to one of the most important times of my life.”  
This piqued Adrien’s interest and he leaned forward. “Go on.”  
“Well... basically, a mall santa beat up my Dad, and shaved my hair. I’ve worn it like that since.” He grinned sheepishly as Adrien lifted his gaze, seeing the uneven buzzcut. “I owe a lot to those men. There was this guy, Old Nick, who tried to kidnap me and-” Jack stopped, looking down. “You probably don’t believe me.”  
“No, no I do!” The outburst caught Jack off-guard and he looked up to see Adrien leaning forward with a wide gaze. “It happened Jack, and you were brave. I don’t think anyone else could have done that.”  
They stared at eachother in silence for a moment before Adrien drew back, straightening out his clothes. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to get so riled up.”  
“It’s fine,” Jack said with a smile as Adrien sank into his chair. “But...” the smile trailed off his face. “How did you know that it happened?”  
Adrien looked down, twiddling his thumbs as he tried to speak. “I really should be going.” Without another word, he stood and tucked in his chair, avoiding eye contact as he made his way down the street.  
“Wait! Adrien!” Jack moved to follow him but stopped as Adrien raised a hand, twirling something between his fingers.

An icicle.

Jack felt his shoulders drop and his lips curl into a grin as Adrien strolled away, slipping the icicle back into his coat pocket. He kept his gaze on him until he was lost in the crowd, only looking away when there was no chance of seeing him again.   
“Bloody spies,” he mumbled with a smirk as he finished his drink and folded up his paper. Jack spared one last look towards the crowd Adrien had vanished into, and left.


End file.
